Come Clean
by Lua Evangeline
Summary: Song Fic. A chuva pode fazer despertar sentimentos ocultos, até mesmo purificar-los tornando-os puro. Ino/Gaara – Para Poupee de Luxe


Disclaimer: Bem, nada aqui me pertence, mas eu adoraria que sim -'

**Disclaimer:** Bem, nada aqui me pertence, mas eu adoraria que sim -'

**Sumário:** Song Fic. A chuva pode fazer despertar sentimentos ocultos, até mesmo purificar-los tornando-os puro. Ino/Gaara – 2 Presente pra Sabaku no Paan

**Rate:** T – Leve insinuação de sexo, nada muito pesado :P'

**Come Clean**

**Por: **_Lua Evangeline_

_**Let's go back**_

_(Vamos voltar)__**  
Back to the beginning**_

_(Voltar ao começo)__**  
Back to when the earth, the sun, the stars all aligned**_

_(Voltar para quando a terra, o sol, as estrelas, eram todos alinhados)_

Ela olhava a chuva bater na janela, a chuva causava certa admiração na menina de cabelos dourados, um sorriso e logo após uma lágrima, estavam juntos e ao mesmo tempo separados, como ela podia amá-lo parecia tão errado e ao mesmo tempo tão certo e puro, ela era apenas uma Kunoichi e ele era um Kage, mas ela não conseguia evitar aquele sentimento que brotara em seu peito. Lágrimas derramadas, ele estava longe, tudo que queria era voltar ao passado e impedir esse sentimento de existir, ao tempo em que tudo era mais simples.

_**'Cause perfect didn't feel so perfect**_

_(Porque o perfeito não me pareceu tão perfeito)_

_**Trying to fit a square into a circle**_

_(Tentar encaixar um quadrado num círculo)_

_**Was no life**_

_(Não foi moleza)_

_**I defy**_

_(Eu desafio)_

Tão opostos, ela era animada e cheia de energia, carismática, sempre sorrindo, longos cabelos dourados, pele branca e macia e olhos azul-celestes brilhantes, ele era frio, não falava muito, cabelos cor de fogo, branco, e olhos aqua opacos e frios, sem sentimentos, era como tentar encaixar um círculo em um quadrado, quase impossível, ou totalmente, continuava a olhar pela janela a chuva caia, ela o viu entrando pelos portões de Konoha sentiu seu coração bater apressado, e correu, correu em direção a porta, correu para encontrá-lo.

_**Let the rain fall down**_

_(__Deixe a chuva cair__)_

_**And wake my dreams**_

_(__E despertar meus sonhos__)_

_**Let it wash away**_

_(__Deixe ela lavar__)_

_**My sanity**_

_(__Minha sanidade__)_

_**'cause I wanna feel the thunder**_

_(Porque eu quero sentir o trovão)_

_**I wanna scream**_

_(__Eu quero gritar__)_

_**Let the rain fall down**_

_(__Deixe a chuva cair__)_

_**I'm coming clean, I'm coming clean**_

_(Eu estou me purificando, Eu estou me purificando)._

Ela parou alguns metros longe dele, o observava, até que seus olhos se encontraram, ela sentiu seu corpo estremecer, sentiu seu coração falhar, ele estava ali, "_por quê?"_ Ela pensou, sentiu as lágrimas escorrerem, ela só queria acabar com aquele sofrimento.

'_-Por que ? – _Ela escutou ele perguntar, aquela voz fria e indiferente que ela tanto gostava, não, amava, ela queria gritar, gritar e admitir que o amava que se apaixonou, aquele nó em sua garganta estava matando-a.

'-_Por que o que? – _Ela tentou indiferença mas, sabia que sua voz havia saído falha e rouca em conseqüência de seu choro.

-_'Porque está chorando? – _Ela ouviu a voz se suavizar e um pouco mais próxima, ela o encarou nos olhos estava próximo, pouco menos de um metro, perigosamente próximo.

_**I'm shedding**_

_(__Eu estou derramando__)_

_**Shedding every color**_

_(__Derramando toda cor__)_

_**Trying to find a pigment of truth**_

_(Tentando achar um pigmento da verdade)_

_**Beneath my skin**_

_(__Debaixo da minha Pele__)_

Em um movimento involuntário ela fez os lábios de ambos se tocar, foi como se ela sentisse um choque interno, os lábios dele eram frios e grossos e os dela eram quentes finos e delicados, foi um beijo gentil cheio de sentimento e um toque de luxuria, era uma sensação fora do comum, em que ambos não sabiam o que sentiam de verdade.

Os lábios se separaram, quando o ar veio a faltar às testas ficaram grudadas, enquanto eles recuperavam o ar, olhos fechados ficaram ali sentindo a presença um do outro.

_**'Cause different**_

_(Porque o diferente)_

_**Doesn't feel so different**_

_(Não se sente tão diferente)_

_**And going out is better**_

_(E cair fora é melhor)_

_**Than always staying here**_

_(Do que sempre ficar dentro)_

_**Feel the wind**_

_(Sinta o vento)_

O vento bateu em seus rostos, o vento daquela chuva fria, ela abriu os olhos lentamente e viu aqueles olhos opacos a encarando, não disse nada aquela sensação tão diferente que estava sentindo não poderia dizer nada até entender aquilo.

-'_O que aconteceu Ino? – _Ela o ouviu dizer, mas ficou calada não disse nada, apenas se desvencilhou dos braços dele e quebrou o contato visual.

-'_Acho que isso não pode mais acontecer Gaara, teremos que acabar com isso, com essas saídas escondidas, não podemos continuar com isso – _Ela falou depressa e saiu andando em direção a sua casa, com as lágrimas ainda escorrendo não, podia mais fazer aquilo, aquele segredo todo estava matando-a por dentro.

_**Let the rain fall down**_

_(Deixe a chuva cair)_

_**And wake my dreams**_

_(E despertar meus sonhos)_

_**Let it wash away**_

_(Deixe ela lavar)_

_**My sanity**_

_(Minha sanidade)_

'_**cause I wanna feel the thunder**_

_(Porque eu quero sentir o trovão)_

_**I wanna scream**_

_(Eu quero gritar)_

_**Let the rain fall down**_

_(Deixe a chuva cair)_

_**I'm coming clean, I'm coming clean**_

_(Eu estou me purificando, Eu estou me purificando)._

Os sonhos que ela tinha todas as noites com ele, os sonhos malucos, ela faria loucuras para ficar com ele, mas, algo dizia que ele não estava disposto a fazer o mesmo, nunca percebeu um sinal que ele também a amava, tinha que se libertar não podia mais viver assim, com aquela angustia no coração.

_**I'm coming clean**_

_(Eu estou me purificando)  
__**Let the rain fall**_

_(Deixe a chuva cair)__**  
Let the rain fall**_

_(Deixe a chuva cair)  
__**I'm coming.**_

_(Eu estou me purificando)_

Ela entrou dentro de sua casa, quando ia fechar a porta sentiu que ela fora segurada e olhou rapidamente para ver quem era, ele estava ali com os cabelos ruivos encharcados, ela o olhou atentamente e só consegui o ouvir perguntar:

'_- Por que?_ – Era como se a cena estivesse se repetindo de novo, só com pequenas modificações, era tudo tão estranho, ele ali e ela que deveria estar perguntando "_por que?"_ não ele, aquilo estava confundindo-a e muito.

-_' É melhor assim, acho que nossos sentimentos em relação ao outro é diferente, o que eu sinto, você não pode retribuir. – _Ela falou com desgosto, quanto mais rápido aquela conversa acabasse seria melhor, aquilo estava fazendo com que ela sofresse demais, mais do que ela estava suportando.

_**Let the rain fall down**_

_(Deixe a chuva cair)_

_**And wake my dreams**_

_(E despertar meus sonhos)_

_**Let it wash away**_

_(Deixe ela lavar)_

_**My sanity**_

_(Minha sanidade)_

'_**cause I wanna feel the thunder**_

_(Porque eu quero sentir o trovão)_

_**I wanna scream**_

_(Eu quero gritar)_

_**Let the rain fall down**_

_(Deixe a chuva cair)_

_**I'm coming clean, I'm coming clean**_

_(Eu estou me purificando, Eu estou me purificando)._

O silêncio foi instalado, ele não falara nada depois da declaração da loira, ela o ouviu suspirar pesadamente, o que isso significava, não estava entendendo o que estava havendo ali, porque ele veio atrás dela? Por quê?

-'_Acho que estás completamente errada – _Os olhos da loira se arregalaram, não entendeu novamente o que ele quis dizer, ele estava dizendo aquilo tinha sido realmente o que ela acabara de entender.

Sentiu novamente os lábios frios nos seus, deixou-se novamente se levar naquelas sensações, um trovão, foi o que ouviu de barulho ao fundo, sentiu as mãos geladas dele tocavam a barriga da loira por debaixo da blusa, ela sabia o que ia acontecer depois dali, mas resolveu não evitar.

_**Let's go back**_

_(Vamos voltar)_

_**Back to the beginning**_

_(Voltar ao começo)_

As roupas estavam no chão, a menina tinha sua cabeça encostada no peito do rapaz ela então sussurou:

_-' Eu te amo – _Ela disse vendo que ele estava de olhos fechados, então escutou ele sussurrar.

-_'Eu também - _O sorriso dela se alargou, se sentia completa agora mais do que nunca, seria um belo começo agora.

_**Fim**_

Pois é pessoal, comecei agora a ficar viciada em fazer curtas desse casal :P'

Talvez tenha mais :D'

Talvez não...:X'

Depende se os leitores gostarem das minhas surtas, estou atrás de revisora, se quiser se habilitar manda uma review :P'

Se gostou também manada review. õ/

Se não gostou manda review xD'


End file.
